1. Technical Field
This device relates to pipe cleaning devices that travel through the interior of a pipeline and cleaning the interior surface as they go. These types of devices use a mechanical and/or fluid under high pressure to scour the interior surface of debris and are usually pulled through by auxiliary means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of structures having multiple cleaning heads on guide and support structures that position the cleaning heads in contact with the surface to be cleaned. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,783, 3,994,310, 4,206,313, 4,559,960, 5,113,885, and 5,444,887.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,783 a hydraulic waste disposal line cleaner is disclosed having a high-pressure source of fluid 600 to 1,000 PSI with jet propulsion means that drives the tool forward into the waste disposal line utilizing cleaning pressure fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,310 is directed to a duct cleaning apparatus having a pair of fluid nozzles rotatably positioned on a support and supply arm with guide strips extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,313 on a pipe cleaning nozzle having multiple skids to space a nozzle body within a pipe. High-pressure fluid is discharged propelling the nozzle through the pipe.
A sewer cleaning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,960 wherein a wheeled cartridge is pulled through a sewer line with a scraping disk mechanically engaging the interior walls.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,885 discloses a pipe cleaning apparatus wherein a support platform carries and positioned a rotating spray nozzle as the assembly is pulled through the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,887 discloses an underwater pipe cleaning device having scraper blades carried by a support frame that is pulled through the pipe.
Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,461 discloses an interior tank cleaning apparatus for tanks and large pipes having multiple nozzle heads on a rotating arm assembly supported and positioned by a wheel support assembly.
A cleaning device for small diameter pipes to remove deposits and build-up from the interior surface thereof. The cleaning device uses ultra high-pressure water dispensed from multiple nozzle heads on a rotating support bracket positioned on a positioning and rotation assembly that engages the interior pipe surface.